With the development of the times and the progress of science and technology, an interactive lens assembly has been applied in a wider and wider range, especially in gesture recognition, eye tracking, face recognition and electronic entertainment industries, etc. Besides, a near-infrared interactive lens assembly can identify information in a better way, thus excluding the impact of stray light. Thus, the demand on the near-infrared interactive lens assembly is also getting higher and higher. Therefore, an interactive lens assembly only used for receiving visible light has been unable to meet the requirements.
In addition, the interactive lens assembly develops gradually towards miniaturization, lightweight and high imaging quality, however, miniaturization design is often impeded when the interactive lens assembly takes a feature of wide-angle into account, and imaging quality also needs to be improved. Furthermore, in order to improve the imaging quality, a glass lens is often used, which increases the manufacturing cost of the interactive lens assembly.